


A Box of Chocolates

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst, I think there's Fluff, i guess?, just a peaceful oneshot, what do i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: "The chocolates you gave that night helped."` levihancember twenty two/three - gift & chocolates
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	A Box of Chocolates

“Captain likes chocolate?” The new information from the older soldiers surprised Eren. He had never expect a man as stoic as Levi would actually have a sweet tooth.

“I’m not exactly sure either.” Petra answered as she continued to sort out the logistics of their squad. “It’s only once in a while that the Captain would request for some. Sometimes it would be from his own expenses when we are lack of resources since chocolates are kind of a luxury.”

“I always thought he’s one to like bitter things.” Eren muttered to himself.

“He does like black tea.” Petra replied which made Eren slightly nervous. It wasn’t meant to be heard by the woman. “Now that we are talking about this, Captain Levi would only request for chocolates around this timing of the year.”

Petra’s words of realisation confused Eren even more but a loud voice interrupted their conversation.

“Yo Eren, I’ve been looking for you.”

The boy turned around to where the voice came from and was greeted by Hange who had a wide grin plastered on her face. 

“Petra, you’re here too!” Hange greeted with a slight wave which the young woman returned with a quiet “Squad Leader” and a smile. “Say, Eren,“ Hange threw an arm around his shoulders. “Are you free now to let me do some— oh are those chocolates?”

“Captain requested for it.” 

Hange merely hummed as a respond, pressing her lips together as she stared at the box of chocolate quietly.

“Squad Leader?”

“Huh?” Hange turned to Petra who looked confused at Hange’s sudden silence. A smile formed on her lips immediately as Hange grabbed the box from the table. “Levi’s in his room, right? I will take this to him.”

Eren and Petra shared a curious look as they both watched Hange’s back disappearing towards Levi’s room.

* * *

Hange’s bright expression slowly faded away after she walked away from Eren and Petra. Things had gotten so hectic after the Survey Corps acquired the custody of Eren. Hange had been coming up with different experiment proposal and spending more time in her lab more than usual.

If not for the box of chocolate, she might have really forgotten about it.

“Levi?” Hange did not barge in like how she usually would and instead, she knocked on his door. There wasn’t any response from the room and she gave it another knock. “Levi, I know you’re inside. I’m coming in.”

A pillow smacked right in her face then dropped to the floor after she stepped into the room.

“I did not say you can come in.” 

“I’m in anyway.” Hange shrugged and smiled, giving the shorter man a quick observation at the same time. She noticed that he did look a little more tired than usual. “You need to get rid that “throwing a pillow at people” habit of yours.”

“Don’t worry, I only do that to you.”

“How touching.” Hange rolled her eyes in a playful manner. “I’m proud that you’re able to tell that it’s me.”

“Of course I can.”

Hange did not make any reply; instead she stepped forward and dropped herself down onto the couch, next to Levi. Despite the annoyed grunt, Levi did not kick her off. After a brief moment of silence, Hange dropped the box of chocolate onto Levi’s lap.

“I’m here to pass this to you.” Hange explained when she saw the mild confused look in Levi’s eyes. “Petra told me that you requested for it.”

Levi took the box in his hand and made a sound that’s similar to a snort. But Hange understood it as a “thanks”.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to ask if you’re okay since it’s that time of the year. But I’m here and if you need to cry,” Hange opened her arms wide and grinned. “I’m lending you my chest.”

A pillow hit her face for the second time ever since she stepped into the room. 

“Chocolates will do.” Levi finally answered in his usual flat tone. “Like how they worked during the first night after our first expedition. _The chocolates you gave that night helped_.”

Hange smiled and shifted her body closer to the man, letting his body lean against hers. 

“Then, eat some of it and get some sleep.” Hange pushed Levi’s head slightly to her shoulder and gave him a few pats. “I will be here to fight the monsters off so you can sleep like a big baby.”

“Don’t make me smack you with a pillow again.”

“You only have two and they are too far from your reach now so just shut up. I will be here.”

That afternoon, Levi had his first peaceful nap during that week. Hange did fought the nightmares of the death of Furlan and Isabel away.

**Just her presence was enough to do so.**

**Author's Note:**

> ` i combined the two days because this idea works for both. plus.. well, i guess i am lazy too HAHA. i didn't do all of levihancembers' prompts but a christmas one is definitely needed! again, leave some comments and your thoughts. they aren't ooc right? and do you think the story's getting repetitive?
> 
> also, levi's "throwing a pillow" habit was mentioned because i used it for "What Is Love?" too. so i'm adding that here too.
> 
> p.s. i did not proof read. will eventually do so.


End file.
